Salt and the Sea Breeze
by Nightlock26
Summary: What happens when Emma gets blown back in time onto the Black Pearl? Will she catch the attention of a certain first mate and will he be willing to follow her anywhere? (My first story, please don't judge too much)
1. Chapter 1

Emma's POV:

There was nothing for me. Nothing at all. Well, except the previous feeling of drowning. Now, there was only darkness and the terrifying feeling of an almost inevitable death coming. My death. I barely remembered anything. One moment I was on the cruise ship and the next there was a huge explosion. The force of it had thrown me off the ship and into the water. Worst case scenario for me. I'd never really learned to swim all that well.

So, when I plunged however many hundred feet from the ship and into the water, I hadn't been prepared. I tried to kick to the surface, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was so dark and my lungs kept screaming for air. I couldn't stop thinking about just letting go when a pressure greater than anything I'd ever felt before began to build on my chest.

I wanted to cry out for help, but it felt like something was keeping me from talking. With every ounce of pressure applied to my chest, I realized one thing, though. The darkness was lifting and things were getting lighter. And the next thing I knew, I was gasping as fresh, sweet air filled my lungs and water came out of my mouth. I opened my eyes for a split second, taking in as much as possible around me.

It was light outside and seagulls were soaring overhead. I could smell the salt of the sea and taste it a bit on my lips. I could hear a bunch of men grumbling past the sound of water lapping up against something. _A ship_ , I realized, noticing the masts and sails all around me. I was on a ship, lying on my back on the deck.

I took all of this into my mind in that split second before a face loomed over my head, looking worried. It was a rather handsome young man who couldn't be much older than I was. I was only twenty-one. This man had a beautiful face with nicely tanned skin, darker brown hair that almost brushed the tip of his shoulders, gorgeous brown eyes, and a little bit of facial hair at his upper lip and going down to his chin. _Oh, how wonderful_ , I thought. _A gorgeously tanned angel has saved me._ And then there was darkness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Will's POV:

Nothing but the open sea ahead of us now. That was one of the main things I enjoyed about sailing on the Black Pearl. Just having the sea and my fellow crew members at my side. And, of course, our own good man, Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, he was rather eccentric, but he was good at being the captain that way. Plus, he'd saved my life and the crew's more than once.

I was just thinking about coming out on deck later tonight to enjoy the quiet breeze when Joshamee started shouting. "Oi! Bits of a ship ahead! Doesn't look to be any survivors! No, wait! There's someone! A young lass!" Joshamee shouted. I vaulted to my feet and followed the rest of the crew to the front and sides of the ship. All around, floating in the water, was strange debris from a completely destroyed ship.

Suddenly, I followed Joshamee's pointing finger. There was indeed a young woman lying on top of a large chunk of floating debris in the water. She didn't appear to be conscious. And, in fact, she almost looked quite dead from where I was standing as her limp body just laid there.

Nevertheless, my instincts took over and I jumped overboard. Collected shouts followed me as I swam over to the woman. I was correct in my assumptions that she wasn't breathing. Still, I would try my best. Acting fast, I expertly wrapped an arm around her waist and paddled over to the side of the Black Pearl. Once there, Joshamee and Marty threw down a rope for me to grab. I quickly fastened it around the both of us and the lads worked to hoist us back up onto the deck.

Carefully, I lowered the young woman on her back on the wooden deck. Only for a few seconds did I truly get to take her in. She was absolutely beautiful. Fair creamy skin, light brown hair that came down past her shoulders, and a petite figure. The only thing I couldn't see was the color of her eyes.

Quickly, I put my fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. It took me a moment, but I found a very faint one there that seemed to be getting weaker. However, that was when I realized once again that she wasn't breathing. I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was the same thing that made me jump off the Black Pearl for this young woman.

I began to apply pressure to her chest, pumping over and over again to get her to breathe. I ignored the men around me and bent down to her fair face, pinching her nose closed and pressing my lips down on her soft lips to breathe air into her lungs. After what seemed a lifetime, but apparently had only been minutes, the woman jerked under the pressure of my hands on her chest. She lifted her head ever so slightly, gasping and choking the water out of her lungs.

I leaned back as I kneeled before her gasping form. And, just like that, her eyes opened. They searched the sky above her and finally, they found me kneeling above her at her side. She was truly the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. And her eyes were as blue as the clear sky. I glimpsed those enchanting eyes only for that one moment before they shut to me once more in complete exhaustion.

Worried, I hovered over her unconscious form as the lads burst out talking. "What the hell happened to her?" "She's a sight for sore eyes!" "What do we do now, Captain?" That last question came from my own mouth. Jack looked up from his thoughts. He gave me one of his signature half smiles. "Well, ye did save the lass after all. Here are my terms. No one is to lay a hand on the young lady at all until we know who she is. The whelp here will take care of her and Anamaria, you will find some suitable clothes for her. Something different from these odd garments she has on. Savvy?" Jack asked us all.

There were disappointed mumbles of agreement and a less disappointed one from Anamaria. I suppose she had been waiting for another woman to be on board. And the men, well, they were disappointed because this was the first woman they'd seen in almost a month who wasn't shut up for business like Anamaria. Plus, this young woman was by far probably the most beautiful any of us had ever seen in our entire lives.

Anamaria moved forward and bent down next to me by the woman. "She's shivering, Will. I suggest we take her inside to the cabins for fresh clothes and a warm bed. Don't want her dying before we even know what happened to her," Anamaria said. I nodded and looked back down at the woman. _So beautiful, so pure,_ I thought.

Quietly, I lifted her petite body into my arms, finding her to be surprisingly light, even for her size. The woman whimpered slightly in my arms, shivering as she instinctively moved closer to my body in search of warmth. "We'll take her to my cabin. I have room in there," I said. Anamaria nodded and I noticed the slight disappointment there. She would've liked to have another female in her company in her cabin, but she didn't have the room. And, not only that, I did sort of call dibs on her first.

"Whatever you say. She's under your care, whelp," Anamaria muttered. I rolled my eyes, following her below deck to my cabin. I'd really hoped that everyone would stop calling me that when I officially joined the crew, but apparently not. I was stuck with that demeaning nickname. I only wished the young woman in my arms would never have to hear it.

Going to the back of the ship where my cabin was located, I gently set the woman down on my bed. She shivered even more when she wasn't leaning against me. I watched her with concern as Anamaria quickly went and got some clothes for the girl. When she returned, I was forced to wait outside the door as Anamaria worked on getting the girl into fresh, warm clothes.

Finally, the door opened and Anamaria's dark face popped out. "I got her into an old sleeping gown of mine. I left some old clothes that I outgrew for her. They should fit just fine judging by the size of her," she said. Anamaria finally moved completely out of my cabin. I was just about to head in to see the girl when Anamaria's arm snaked out and blocked my path from getting inside. I looked down at Anamaria, seeing her shooting daggers at me.

"Now, to business, whelp. My gut tells me this young girl is just some innocent who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She probably won't have a clue as to how she got here and will be scared to death when she realizes she's on a pirate ship with a whole bunch of men who haven't seen a fresh woman in almost a month. I want to have one decent female person on this ship who isn't me. If I find out that you did something to her against her will or someone else did under your care, I'll castrate you in your sleep. Know what I mean, whelp?" Anamaria asked, venom slightly leaking into her threat.

I nodded quickly. Anamaria may have been a woman, but she'd been a pirate longer than I and could certainly catch me by surprise now and then. Seeing my agreement to her terms, Anamaria leaned back and let her hand fall from my path. "Good. Now, go make sure the young lass survives the night," she said.

Once Anamaria had gone above deck, I let out the breath I'd been holding and opened the door to my cabin and shut it behind me. When I looked up, I saw that Anamaria had indeed gotten the girl into a nice white nightgown and had tucked her under the covers of my bed.

Ever so silently, I walked over to the bedside and looked down at the girl. She was getting a little more color back in her cheeks as she got a bit warmer, but she was still shivering a bit. And her hair was still damp from being in the sea.

Quietly, I grabbed a warm cloth with water and lightly dabbed the girl's forehead with it. She immediately stiffened, but then relaxed seconds later as the wet cloth did its job to sooth her nerves. I smiled a bit to myself, liking the way she looked in sleep. Beautiful and peaceful. I decided then that I had to know who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV:

I wasn't sure how long I'd been unconscious when I finally woke up. I groaned quietly, sitting up and lifting a wet cloth from my forehead. That was when I did a double take around the room I was in. It was all old-timey, in my opinion. In fact, it was a cabin in a ship, I realized. I could hear the familiar creaking and the sound of water lapping up against the sides of the ship outside. And at the moment, I was lying in a bed in this strange cabin, wearing a white nightgown. I shivered, but not from the cold. Where the hell was I?

Wanting to know where I was and how the hell I'd gotten on a different ship after the explosion, I got up out of the bed. Silently, my bare feet padded across the wooden floor as I went to the door, listening for any sounds. I couldn't really hear anything, so I quietly opened the door, peering my head out. No one was around, but there were other cabin doors on either side of the ship leading up above deck. Unable to quench my curiosity, I left the safety of the room I'd been in and walked straight ahead to the steps leading above deck. I quickly scurried under the stairs leading to the steering area of the ship when I saw a bunch of men moving about the ship, working hard. Heart pounding, I looked at them, seeing the clothes they wore. Nothing from this century, clearly. Now I was definitely curious as to where I was.

I was still watching the crew members mill about when all of a sudden, a monkey swung upside down right in front of my face, squeaking at me. I jumped back out from beneath the stairs with a scream, stumbling backwards. I fell back against some crates as the monkey swung upright and looked at me curiously. He wore little clothes of his own, I noticed. The monkey saw that he'd scared me and somehow, I could tell he looked guilty.

Slowly, the monkey approached me and held up a paw as if to shake my hand in friendship. I would've smiled if not for the men beginning to take notice of me. "Oh, look! The young lass is awake! Hey, lassie! Come to Mr. Coleman, why don't ye?" I followed the voice to a rather ugly-looking man with rotting teeth who watched me with hungry eyes. Clearly, he hadn't seen a woman in how long.

Suddenly, though, Mr. Coleman was shoved aside by a black woman wearing similar clothes to all the men, only for women. It dawned on me then that these were pirates. "Enough, you leech! Leave the poor girl alone! Hey! Whelp! I thought you were supposed to be watching over her!" the woman shouted to someone on the other side of the ship.

Hearing all the shouting, I instinctively shrunk back against the crates from everyone. "I just stepped out for one moment, Anamaria. I needed to get more water for her," a man's voice said in answer to being called 'whelp'. Suddenly, the handsome face that I'd seen hovering just above my head before I'd passed out again came into view. It was the same man. I looked away, not only because he was probably the most attractive person on this ship, but because I felt guilty for getting him yelled at. Plus, I didn't know anyone here.

The man walked past Anamaria and the monkey to come over by me. I couldn't help moving away from him without helping it. Even if he was attractive, I still didn't know what kind of a man he was. The man saw my fear and his face softened even more as he bent down on one knee before me, still taller than me. He held out a hand to me, offering a small smile. "It's alright. No one will hurt you while I'm around. Same with Anamaria. Come on. It's alright," he said.

I glanced around at the ship's crew members one last time and then back at the man's kind brown eyes and his outstretched hand. Cautiously, I took his warm hand and found it to be surprisingly soft even from all the work he must've done on the ship. The man smiled a bit more and helped me to my feet, shielding me with his body. "Come on. It's safer for you to be in my cabin," he said.

As the man led me away, I then heard Mr. Coleman calling after us. "Save some of that for the rest of us, why don't ye, whelp?" I immediately stiffened and jerked away from the man, much to his shock and surprise. I was nobody's conquest on this ship or any other ship. Not even for someone as handsome as this man. I quickly backed away from the cabin area below deck to the side railing of the ship.

Without giving it another thought, I leapt up onto the wood railing, grabbing hold of one of the many ropes around me for support. "Stay away from me," I warned the man. Concern and shock filled the man's brown eyes as he watched me. He slowly held up his hands to try and show he meant me no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you and I certainly won't let anyone else on this ship do so either. I promise you this. Now, please, come down from there," the man said.

I assessed the way he moved to see if his body language would give anything away. Nothing. All he wore was a white linen shirt, black pants that had laces to keep them up, and matching black boots. "How do I know you're not lying? I know what you all are. You're pirates. And based upon what I've read, many are not to be trusted," I said. The man seemed to consider this thought for a moment. "That may be true, but I can tell you I'm not lying to you and I'm not about to start. In fact, ask me a question and I will give you the honest answer," he said.

I pondered this for a moment, thinking about his words. "Any question?" I asked. The man nodded, rocking back on his boots a bit. "Any question at all," he promised. I nodded back, looking down and thinking about what to ask him. What question could I ask this handsome pirate to try and trust him a bit? That was when it came to my mind. Everywhere I read, pirates never revealed their true names unless they had promised a non-pirate a certain thing. And since this pirate had not been specific on terms, I could ask him this.

Looking up from the wooden deck, I gripped the rope I held tighter. "Okay, then. What is your name? Your real name?" I asked. The man slowly lowered his upraised hands to his sides, letting out a deep breath. "Will Turner. Short for William, my lady," he said. I relaxed a little as I realized by the look in his eyes that Will was indeed telling the truth. Slowly, I hopped down from the railing before Will, having used up my one question. I peered up at him and felt a bit better about being around him. "Now I know you really are telling the truth," I said quietly. Will nodded and moved aside for me, motioning for me to follow him back to his cabin once more.

Quietly, I followed him there and didn't say anything for a moment as I sat down on the bed. Will shut the door behind us and turned to face me, running a single hand through his damp hair. "I never got the chance to ask, but how are you feeling?" Will asked me. I looked down, rubbing my arm back and forth a bit. "Alright, I guess. Not really sure how I got on this ship. Or in this time. Clearly, I'm not from this century," I said.

Will nodded, looking down at me from where he stood. "I assumed so by the clothing you were wearing. What year was it that you came from?" he asked. I shuddered at all of this. "2015. I was on a cruise ship in the Caribbean with a whole bunch of other passengers and my family. I remember being by the railing and there being this huge explosion. It threw me off the ship and I just remember drowning and feeling like I was dead until..." I trailed off.

The realization came crashing down on me in seconds. I was here, but my family wasn't. I quickly stood up, standing right in front of Will, despite being almost a head shorter than him. "Where is my family? Was there anyone else?" I asked. Will looked down at me, his eyes sad. He shook his head. "No. When we came across the debris from your ship in the water, we didn't know what to make of all of it. However, we did find you lying on a piece of floating debris. You weren't breathing at all," Will said.

My heart tightened in my chest as I looked down. "I should be dead. Why am I still alive and not dead, Will?" I asked, my voice trembling. Will was silent for a moment as he saw how this news was affecting me. "I jumped in the water the moment I saw you. When we got back aboard the ship and I realized you weren't breathing, I did chest compressions on you and breathed air back into your lungs until you woke up again," Will finally said.

In any normal circumstance, I would've been blushing madly right now. Will had given me CPR, which basically meant that our lips had touched more than once. But, I didn't really care about that. I wanted to know why I'd survived and none of my family hadn't.

A single tear managed to escape and slide down my cheek as I looked back up at Will. "Why me, Will? Why did you save me?" I asked. Will looked down at me, his whole expression caring. "Because I knew I couldn't let you die," he said. Then, ever so slowly and gently, Will reached up and brushed away the tear on my cheek with his thumb. I wanted to shiver, but I couldn't. I was completely entranced by Will as his hand lingered there on my cheek. I wouldn't have had a clue as to what might've happened next if it wasn't for the knock that came on the other side of the cabin door.

"Oi! Will! You best be getting some sleep for the journey tomorrow!" a man's voice yelled. I instantly pulled away from Will, finally feeling my cheeks turning pink. Will glanced after me as I sat back down on the bed. "All right, Jack!" Will called back. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, mate!" Jack instantly replied. His footsteps then faded away from the other side of the door.

With Jack gone from the door, Will finally looked back at me. "Right, then. I forgot to mention that the Black Pearl is traveling to Tortuga. I'm going to warn you now that you need to keep your guard up there. Lot of fights break out and many other violent things as well, but we have no choice. We need to get more supplies and I know Jack fancies some rum," he said.

I nodded, understanding completely. A man needed a drink and supplies for the sea voyage. I wouldn't be a priss and deny him that. Will nodded again and walked over by a desk on the other side of the cabin. "Well, I'll be up for a little while longer looking at these maps. I'll leave you to get some sleep," he said. I couldn't go against Will on that. I could see the sky darkening in the small window near the bed and I was beginning to feel tired again.

However, as Will walked over to his desk, I realized one thing. I knew his name, but he didn't know mine. "Will?" I asked quietly. Will turned to look at me, stopping. I gave him a small smile. "My name. It's Emma. Emma Smith," I said. A smile started to pull at the corners of Will's mouth when he heard my name. He bowed his head to me. "Sweet dreams, Emma," Will told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV:

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of light breathing in my ear. My eyes slowly opened and I realized that it was Will. He must've come to bed sometime after I'd fallen asleep last night. And now, Will was sleeping soundly next to me. However, that wasn't what was making me blush intensely at the moment. It was the fact that Will was completely shirtless and his beautifully muscled body was extremely close to mine. At some point in the night, Will's arm had found its way around my waist and kept me close to him.

I blushed fiercely and attempted to disentangle myself from Will. However, that just made Will stir in his sleep for a moment before he opened his brown eyes. Will blinked for a moment and then realized what I was trying to do as his face began to turn a little red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries you had, I guess it just happened in the middle of the night," Will apologized. I nodded, blushing pink as Will allowed me to be free and I sat up in bed beside him. "It's all right, Will," I assured him.

Looking slightly relieved, Will exhaled a deep breath. Running a hand through his slightly longer hair, Will got up out of bed and grabbed a clean shirt from his closet. "I guess I'll let you change into some fresh clothes. Anamaria left these for you the other day," he said. He gestured to a decent-sized pile of women's pirate clothes stacked on a chair. I nodded to him and Will stepped out for me to change.

With Will gone, I slowly got out of bed and went to the pile of clothes Anamaria left for me. Going through everything, I put on a pair of black leather pants with matching boots, a white linen shirt almost similar to the one Will wore only in a woman's style, and a deep velvet red corset/vest above the shirt. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I almost gasped. I looked surprisingly attractive in pirate clothes. And even though I had the vest over my shirt, the corset part worked good to make my upper womanly curves look even better. And my long brown hair fell down in slight waves past my shoulders.

Looking at myself, I wondered what the other men on the ship would think. And just how much would they be able to control themselves at the sight of an attractive young woman who just happened to be a virgin? But, I found myself wondering most of all what Will would think once he saw me.

Tossing my hair one last time, I walked out of the cabin Will and I shared, heading above deck. When I got there, I was right in my assumptions as to how the other men would react. So many hungry stares followed me as I walked along the deck. I could see many of the men staring at either my boobs or my butt. _How wonderful_ , I thought.

Next came the catcalls after the staring. I listened to some whistles coming after me until I started walking past Mr. Coleman toward the front of the ship. "Oi, poppet! The whelp done having his fun with ye? I'd like to have some fun now," Mr. Coleman said. He trailed after me for only a few seconds, heading to grope my butt before I turned around, angry and scared at the same time.

I was sick and tired of the other crew members using Will's nickname in the wrong way. Mr. Coleman said it like an insult. But, when I heard Anamaria use it before, she just had it as a plain old nickname since Will appeared to be one of the younger crew members on the Black Pearl. "Excuse me, but his name is Will. And you shouldn't touch me unless you want to lose all of your rotting teeth," I warned.

Mr. Coleman simply snickered and glanced over at some of the few other crew members who happened to be watching our little fiasco. Then, he began to close in on me, forcing me to back up against the railing of the ship. He raised a hand to touch me, but before he even could, Mr. Coleman was letting out a sound of pain.

"Do not touch her, Mr. Coleman. I'd hate to have to tell the Captain about you breaking his little rule and getting you kicked off the ship," Will said in a low and threatening voice, his hand tightly gripping Mr. Coleman's wrist. Mr. Coleman glared at Will. "Let me wrist go," he snarled. Will simply let Mr. Coleman go with a flick of his wrist.

Once he was free of Will's grip, Mr. Coleman turned to me with a sneer. "The whelp won't always be there to protect you, poppet. I can promise you that," Mr. Coleman threatened. With that, he stalked off with an even dirtier look than usual on his face.

No longer posing an immediate threat to me, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Will had been glaring after Mr. Coleman as he walked away, but once I started breathing properly again, he turned his attention back to me. "Are you alright? He didn't actually touch you, did he?" Will asked, concerned as he looked me up and down. I shook my head, shutting my eyes as I calmed myself down. That was when I felt Will come a little closer, his warm hands lightly touching my fingertips. "Hey. I'm sorry I wasn't here faster. I was talking with Jack when I heard all the wolf whistling," Will said quietly to me.

I sighed, opening my eyes to look up at Will. However, I almost wasn't prepared to see the way Will was looking at me. He seemed to genuinely care about my safety and basically me. And with how close we were now, with our fingertips touching ever so softly, I felt almost like there was no one else on the Black Pearl but Will and I.

I was so caught up in looking into Will's eyes that I almost jumped when someone shouted, breaking the calm of the moving sea. "Land ho! Tortuga is ahead, Captain!" an older man with really thick grey sideburns announced.

Hearing the news that land was ahead, I couldn't help turning away from Will to look. A couple miles ahead, I could see the outline of a decent-sized island in the distance. A small smile started to quirk up at my lips, despite me remembering Will's earlier warning about Tortuga being a rather violent place. Nevertheless, I still liked the idea of having sailed for some time and finally coming to a new place.

I glanced back at the steering wheel of the ship where Captain Jack Sparrow stood. Based on what I'd seen of him, he was rather eccentric for a pirate. He had a goatee split into two braids along with his long dreadlocks with a couple braids in them. I could tell he had a dark red bandana underneath his captain's hat that matched the undershirt he wore beneath his long black trench coat. Captain Jack Sparrow was indeed the perfect example of a pirate that I'd read about.


End file.
